Sasuke's 'Alone' Time
by Fennie
Summary: Short one-shot about Sasuke's and Naruto's friendship. Sasuke takes a walk to relieve stress but has to seek cover in the same cave as Naruto when it begins to downpour. FRIENDSHIP FLUFF. No lemon this time kiddies.


OMG, another story already!?

I know, this is truly amazing. But it's not a lemon, it's something I wrote a little while ago and found the other day. Read it, decided 'meh, why not?' and uploaded it. I edited it a bit to work on fluffyness....think I did okay.

Just pure friendly fluff between to best buddies. Please enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Sasuke or Dove or Dove Secrets quotes. The only thing I own is the plot. {I am so proud!! hah}

* * *

"_Carve out a little moment for yourself today."  
(Dove Secrets)_

'I can't believe I'm listening to a chocolate wrapper.' Sasuke thought as he walked along the forgotten forest trail. He had no idea where he was going, but sometimes that was the point. Doing nothing can help relieve stress without tiring you out physically (or in any other way) and Sasuke had more than enough stress that he would be delighted to get rid of.

The day was not a good day, there were no birds singing, no sunshine streaming through tree branches, no gentle breeze to ruffle his hair or lift his spirits. Today was a dreary day with clouds threatening to release their water and wouldn't that just be oh-so-helpful to Sasuke's stress level?

"'Carve out a little moment for yourself today', huh? Look where that got me! I'm in the middle of the forest, on a path no one even uses anymore just waiting for it to rain just so I can say 'I knew it!'" the pale man mumbled to himself.

Thunder roared in the distance and the rain began to fall, drenching Sasuke quickly.

"Damnit! There, I knew it!" he yelled at the grey sky. Running along the path (careful as to not fall in the mud from tripping on a root or something silly like that) for what seemed like ever he saw an opening in the side of a hill with a soft orange glow coming from it. Recognizing the chakra Sasuke changed course and ran into the cave-like structure, happy to see that the glow was from a burning fire. Dropping to his knees beside the fire the Uchiha began to strip his wet clothes off him, ignoring the other presence in the cave.

"Well 'hi' to you too, bastard. And yeah, go ahead and use the fire I had to painstakingly make cause guess what? Not all of us can use the fire jutsu."

Turning his head to the side Sasuke saw a naked Naruto sitting against the back of the cave. Okay, so Naruto wasn't exactly naked he still had his boxers on but whatever.

"What id I had been the enemy? Or some S-Rank nin who just liked to kill people that wandered into his cave? Hmm? You'd be so totally fucked right now. How careless, Sasuke." Naruto said, shaking his head sending droplets of water to splatter against the ground.

"Dobe, ever thought I knew it was you from your chakra?" Sasuke replied easily, sitting cross-legged by the fire (now clad in only his boxers like the blond) and still looking more composed (but still like a drowned bird).

"Pffft sure. Whatever you say, Pretty Boy."

Black eyes rolled from the fire to the ceiling and back to the fire as the pair elapsed into an awkwardly comfortable silence.

The blond then promptly sneezed, startling Sasuke who glared at him for doing so. When the Uchiha looked over at the Uzumaki he saw the small, tan body trembling. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, head resting on them while his arms were wrapped around his shins.

"Dobe, how long have you been here?"

A thoughtful expression crossed Naruto's face, his eyes scrunched up and his finger tapping his chin. After a moment he replied, "I dunno, teme. Long enough to build a fire atleast."

Sasuke scoffed at the answer. What the hell kind of answer was that anyway? Completely vague and of no use at all, kind of like the moron.

'_Well, being close and sharing body heat is supposed to be good, right? That's what you're supposed to do in situations like this, right?'_

Heaving a sigh Sasuke made up his mind. Crawling to the back of the cave he felt blue eyes watching his every move with confusion and curiosity. Once the Uchiha reached the blond he resumed sitting; this time up against Naruto's right side.

Naruto cringed away from Sasuke as if he'd been burned by the pale skin brushing against his tanned skin.

"What the hell, teme?! Give a guy some s-space! Why so touchy suddenly?" Naruto squeaked, slowly backing away from the other male. Sasuke smirked at him, the blond was already flushed, his body starting to give off more heat.

Quickly stretching his left arm out Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dragged his smaller body back to his own. Naruto struggled against the firm grip but was unable to break free. Huffing in an unsatisfied defeat Naruto laid against the other male, feeling said male curl around him.

Sasuke was mildly surprised to find that Naruto was giving off a lot heat. He unconsciously began to lean into the heat, wanting to get closer to the source.

"There, dobe. Warming up yet?" Sasuke teased, causing Naruto to blush, his body heating up more and Sasuke to curl around it tighter. Who knew the idiot could give off so much warmth?

Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's chest/shoulder, tickling Sasuke's chin with his hair.

"Actmualny ymes, mastmurd," Naruto mumbled against the pale skin. His warm breath pushing against Sasuke's exposed skin heating him up more. The raven rolled his eyes as he decided the Uzumaki had said 'actually yes, bastard.'

Turning his head to the side so he could be heard clearly Naruto softly spoke, "Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke stilled for a moment, knowing that a warm, fuzzy, 'friend moment' was about to happen. After a second of composing himself Sasuke replied, "You're welcome, Naruto."

There was a brief pause as the duo just sat there in silence, keeping warm in their little cave.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"You know you're my bed friend, right?" Naruto fidgeted, nervous (or afraid) of what the others answer would be.

"Yeah, and you're mine," Sasuke replied lowly, almost as if he was afraid someone else might hear the simple—but oh so important—confession. Naruto grinned against Sasuke's chest, the pale man could it against his skin.

"Over everything else, you come first. Iruka, being Hokage, the mission, even ramen. You're above everything; my special person."

Sasuke didn't respond for a moment, letting Naruto's bittersweet words be absorbed by his leather skin. Wrapping his around Naruto tighter Sasuke whispered, "And you're mine. Above everyone, everything else."

The Uzumaki shot out of Sasuke's grasp, away from the pale body. Turning to look at his enemy, friend, rival: his important person, in the eye. Putting one hand on the other side of Sasuke's body Naruto held the intrigued gave easily.

"Promise?" he breathed. "Above **all** else: Itachi, power, revenge, _everything?_ Don't swear it unless you _mean _it, Sasuke. Promise me, if you can,"

Sasuke searched blue eyes for something, any kind of hint as to what Naruto wanted. But that was obvious, he wanted Sasuke to promise him all that, but he really wanted was for it to be the truth. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back so it rested against the wall, contemplating his answer.

Once his mind was made up he reopened obsidian eyes, seeing that Naruto hadn't moved an inch.

"I promise, _swear to you_, Naruto Uzumaki, that you come before _everything_ else. Itachi, power, revenge, everything. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are my most precious person," Sasuke spoke with a soft voice of finality.

Naruto smiled a small smile. "Good."

"Now will you get back over here? I'm getting chilly," Sasuke implored.

The blond scoffed, "Such a drama queen," as he coiled against Sasuke once more.

Soon the pair had drifted off to sleep, the rain had stopped and the fire was out but they didn't care.

Sasuke decided that even though the moment wasn't spent with himself, it was worth it anyway.

* * *

So, what do you think? Review and let me know!!


End file.
